sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Out of the Sewer, Into the Fire
You walk into Fountain Square. Fountain Square - Plaxton City The huge buildings in the background threaten to take over this small patch of green that is the center of Plaxton City. A stone fountain -still in place from another time- sits in the center of the square. It depicts a young woman looking into the sky. Water flares around her and bursts into a star pattern ten feet above her head. The inscription at the base of the fountain is written in the aging language of a more romantic time. 'Farewell, for all journeyers that leave this place shall always return to call it home.' Newly planted, lush trees now dominate the square, shading the area from the dusk sky above is cloudy with patches of clear spots allowing you to see the sky behind them. Deep rich reds, oranges and browns fill the branches, seemingly setting the trees afire with color. Patches of well maintained grass surround the base of the trees, allowing space for visitors to relax or picnic. The central, most famous area of Plaxton City, seems to become more and more park-like with the frequent additions and maintnence. A pair of Marines quietly watch over the area. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Galactic Lotto Machine -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Rahvin => K'Cusi => Korashak => Sinclaire => IGNews Terminal - Caspar -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- PG leads to Plaxton Grand Hotel -- Plaxton City. SAndbar leads to The Sandbar. South leads to South Mergansar Ave. - Plaxton City. East leads to East Blake St. - Plaxton City. North leads to North Mergansar Ave. - Plaxton City. West leads to West Blake St. - Plaxton City. Simon enters the square from the west. Simon has arrived. Rahvin sits on the fountain, looking into the water, and the crowd from time to time. RAHVIN'S DESC You see a rather large human male, with a strong powerful build. He looks as if he has been used to hard labor all his life, but still moves with a certain fluid grace. He has a tanned face that from time to time frames a friendly smile. His eyes are blue, and are constantly looking around, taking in the sights around him. His hair is sliver, not grey, and is tied back into a ponytail by a sliver metal ring. He is wearing a dark brown long coat that has seen several years of wear. The scrubbed out stains and general use of the coat make it entirely unremarkable from many of the coats seen throughout the slice today. Additionally, he seems to be wearing a suit of light protective armor. Some of it covered by the loose sleevless tunic he is wearing and the baggy pants he is also using. It appears that this man wishes to maintain his own personally safety while not appearing to be a walking tank in public. Like the coat, the suit seems serviceable, but nothing fancy is apparent. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Kylan-3 Heavy Blaster Pistol => Light Armor -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Multidescer >From the under the ground near the fountain comes what seems, at first listen, to be a strange scruffling noise. The noise slowly grows louder and louder until it seems to be eminating from a manhole in the ground leading into Plaxton City's sewer system. If one were to listen particuarly closely, the might hear the high pitched sounds of someone whining in a continuous string. The words, "cold", "wet", "smelly", and "ew" might also be picked out, as they were Mira's chief complaints, and she was the one doing the whining. Swimming and crawling through Caspars sewers, while relatively safe, was definitely not fun, and Mira was letting Simon know it, loud and clear. Especially since they seem to have hit a dead end. All the pipes leading into the government sector of the city had been securely gated off, probably as a security measure so any random gremlin couldn't sneak into the Embassy's. Not that that was their plan. Certainly not. Suddenly, a clank noise comes from the manhole. Then another. It sounded as if someone was trying to lift it up and push it aside. Unfortunately for Mira, she wasn't quite strong enough to do it, and her labors mostly caused the manhole cover to raise just enough to make a satisfying clanging noise when it fell back into place. More whining from under the ground ensues. Rahvin looks about slowly as he hears Mira's complaints. He cant seem to locate the noise, but jumps slightly as the manhole cover moves, then falls back down. He turns his attention to the manhole cover, and tilts his head as he tries to figure out these strange events...not to mention the mumbled words from underneath the manhole cover. A grumbling matching Mira's can be heard shortly after the clank of the manhole cover collapsing back down on the two subteranian travellers. Like the higher pitch of Mira's voice, there is the unmistakeable sound of disdain in the man's voice. Words such as, 'be careful', 'ugh', and 'that's my hand!' can be made out, just before, 'just move!'. The man's voice ends then, and the covering blocking their passage flips up and away from the hole, spinning momentarily on the concrete like an oversized iron coin. Before the cover has a chance to settle on the pavement, Simon is pushing himself up and out from the passage leading to Caspar's sewers. His attire clings to his body in places where the moisture had soaked too strongly, and there is a distinctive odor wafting off of him. His attention moves across the now more than familiar square, and it's then that he realizes where it was that Mira had led them. He says after a deep sigh, "Here we go again..." The sound of Mira climbing the short ladder up to the ground echoes out of the open hole. Clang Clang. Scruffle Scruffle. "Agh!" Splash. Splash Splash. "Agh! Gross! Stupid cloak!" Clang Clang. And then a wet, hooded head appears from the hole, Mira's frazzled hair clinging to her face and dripping dirty brown water. She scrambles out of the hole, muttering unpleasantly to herself all the while. As she emerges from the hole, she stands up, very still for a moment, smelly water pouring off her onto the ground, leaving an aromatic puddle underneath her. As the cascade of water slows to a trickle, the girl takes a step forward and shakes herself violently, rather like a wet dog, sending droplets of water flying all around. This, unlike a wet dog, really does little to dry the girl off, and she is disappointed when she realizes this fact. Apparently her cloak was more absorbant than she wanted it to be right now. "Oh, great," she says, as she looks around and realizes where they are. Way to be low key. "Nice choice," she says to Simon, despite the fact that she had been the one to try and open the man hole in hte first place. Rahvin grabs his nose to guard against the sudden assault of sewer oder that has now begun to spread throughout the area near him. Soon the futility of this becomes apparent as even this action cannot fight the fumes. His nose crickles in disgust as he watches Mira's futile attempt to dry herself off. He moves back a few feet, to avoid any of the tainted water. Though he couldn't say for sure since 'Basic' wasn't really his first language, Simon was coming to believe that misdirection of blame was something of an artform for his shorter (and now smellier) companion. First it was the shuttle crash, now the manuevering into Fountain Square, the most conspicuous place they could have gone. One could learn quite a bit about Basic from Mira, Simon was certain. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Simon concentrates on turning his attention in every direction at once. Whether it was paranoia or not, Simon was certain that a half dozen Caspian shock troopers were going to pop out of cover and turn he and Mira into greasy spots on the pavement. He might be able to hold a few of them off, but their luck had been pushed to the point of breaking and beyond. "Okay, Little Sister, which way now?" Simon says gruffly, pursing his lips and glancing toward Mira. Dawn catches a wiff of the woman and looks up sharply from her datapad. Wrinkling a brow, she glances at the marines standing guard near the fountain watching them to see what they do, then glances back to the stinky woman and her companion. Mira turns around slowly, looking for the direction that they were going before. Coming out of the sewers had disoriented her rather badly. "Um," she says simply, her gaze dropping down to the hole in the ground. She drops down to her knees, and sticks her head down into the hole, looking around until she finds the direction they had been going while underground. Waving her hand around above the ground with her finger outstretched, she says, "That way!" her voice echoing through the underground. Finally, she pulls her head otu of the manhole and looks in the direction she had pointed. It seemed to be a street. The street leading to the government sector of town. "I think," she adds. You would think one who had once sold services as a tour guide of Plaxton City might know how to get around really better. Then again, she never advertised as a tour guide. She just took a job as one. "This is the fountain square," she adds, to orient Simon to where he was. "People like it here." That was part of her tour guide speech. And she was glad that she was able to put it to use again. Rahvin looks at the wet, dirty, stinky pair as they try to orient themselves in a wellknown area of Caspar, and shakes his head...barely able to contain his amusement at the sight. When he hears Mira's tour speech, he actually lets out a small burst of laughter before catching it. One of the Marine Guards spots Dawn and smiles, nodding in a friendly fashion before noticing the two individuals emerging from the sewers. Motioning towards the other guard, he says something into his comlink and they both run/walk towards the couple. Simon turns his head in the direction Mira pointed, then slowly turns back to her with the last of her words. His eyes narrow, as if accusingly. Did she think he'd suddenly gone daft? But no... that was Mira. At the sound of laughter, Simon turns with a start in Rahvin's direction, eyes widening once more and feet moving out to shoulder width apart. When his gaze falls upon the man and takes in his attire, some of the tension goes out of his shoulders, but only some. Though it wasn't a Caspian soldier laughing at them and their misfortune, it could still be a mercinary. Or worse. The True Source knows that Plaxton City is full of worse. "Okay, let's get g-" Simon starts to say as he turns back to Mira. When he notices the marine's moving towards them, he swallows hard and his right hand moves toward the cylinder at his hip. "Naturally," he slurs. It would seem that Mira has, at the least, taught the _Selas_ a little bit in the ways of sarcasm. Mira's eyes seek out the source of the laughter and flick a glare in Rahven's general direction. Haha, she was covered in crap water. Haha, she smelled like an overflowed toilet. Haha, it was freezing and she was sopping wet. Haha. How funny. As a child who was never terribly popular, she had developed quite a tough skin to being laughed at. And she had spent hours upon hours practicing her various glares in her mirror. The one she shoots to the laughing fellow now seems to communicate just how funny she thought the situation was, which was not very, and just how much she thought he should be laughing at her, which was not at all, and also what she thought of him laughing at all, which wasn't very good. But the guards approaching draws Mira's attention away from the stranger and towards finding an escape. She is half tempted to jump back into the sewers if it weren't for the fact that she knew they would probably get cornered down there. Her best bet is to play dumb, she decides. "Yup, those sewers look pretty clean. I didn't see any sectors that needed cleaning out. We shoudl make note for our supervisor," she says loudly. She had, back on Corellia, spent more time that was probably normal asking annoying questions to people who worked in sewers. The people disappearning down into the earth under the streets always fascinated her. And it was only now that she learned how very unglamorous it really was. But at least she had picked up some of the sewer cleaner jargon. Rahvin stops laughing, but if it was because of Mira's glare, or the pairs focused attention is difficult to disern. He turns to see the cause of thier distress, and stands up slowly...so he may move quickly if there is a sudden outbreak of violence. Dawn glances at Simon's wound and begins to head towards them also, saying to one of the guards, "Lokiru, have you seen Sal lately?" Lokiru pulls out his datapad and punches in a few codes as he walks towards the aromatic couple, looking up at the woman speaking to him he nods his head, "Last I heard, he was in a meeting all day with the Ambassadors" then he looks back down to the data pad and motions to the other guard, "Check code 45440 Sean" Sean nods and quickly punches the code into his datapad as he stops and glances at the screen momentarily. Sewer cleaning? Sector? Supervisor? What? Simon spares Mira another frown before turning his attention back to the approaching marines. As his eyes take in the speed of their approach, and as he notices the Sarian female join the pair, he wonders idly what in world Mira was trying to say to him. Jump back in the sewer? Cut down the guards? Run? Hide? "Sometimes, I do not believe you and I speak the same language, Mira," Simon says with no small amount of exasperation. His alien accent that runs the words together oddly gives the comment a particular odd sound to it. He continues speaking, his voice lowered, "Fight or flight? There are only two, but there are sure to be more soon." Another glance is spared toward the man that had been previously laughing at him. "Perhaps there are already more." Mira sighs in exasperation, looking at Simon like he was mentally not all there. Why was her ploy so difficult to understand. "Yes, Boris," she says, probably too loudly. "We should get back to the public works office and get some cages to move those baby sarcrocs out of the sewers. It should take too long. After all, we are sewer cleaning professionals, right?" she says, winking in a very obvious way. Subtle was not one of Mira's strong points. "We should move onto sector 15-Q-8-12," she says, turning away from the approaching guards and walking away from them at a casual pace, as if just going about her daily business. Granted, sewer cleaners didn't generally wear long brown cloaks or blaster burnt trousers. But that doesn't really cross her mind. "Hurry up, Boris. Hurry up. I want to get there before the sun sets." Coming out of meditation, the young adult known as Cort finds himself wandering the streets of Caspar, expending his newly found energy. He has returned to this planet for a few reasons. A list that seems to be growing little by little each day, building on the stress of his already complicated life. No one ever said life was easy though. Walking through the busy streets as dusk approaches, Cort pulls the hood of his robe up, obscuring his face. The last thing he needs is another run in with the local law enforcement. He figures he's already met his limit on cop killing this month. After all, he did have to defend himself after that little incident. Taking what seem to be random turns down random streets, he eventually finds himself nearing the fountain square, an area he detests due to the high amount of traffic. The winds pick up a bit, snapping at his robes and sending a chill through his body. 'Damn Caspian weather,' he curses silently to himself, 'I really need to get off this planet.' Dawn reaches Simon as she casually asks him, "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I noticed your wounds, are you alright? I'm a doctor" as she cautiously points to his legs. Rahvin ignores Mira's rantings as its obvious that they are not workers for the Caspian sanitation department. However, Simon's implied threat directed at him is a more practical concern, and as such, does occupy his attention. Rahvin raises his open hands slowly and backs away a bit, clearing room between the pair and him. "Hey buddy, keep it calm. I'm not your enemy here. I'm not a threat at all." Lokiru snaps his datapad shut and slips it into his pocket before casually unbuckling his blaster and slowly approaching the couple and now Dawn. He nods twice to Sean and keeps his eyes on the two odiferous people. Sean looks up from his datapad once or twice before also closing it and unbuckling his blaster as he makes his way to the other side of two and Dawn, stepping towards Mira. Acknowledging Lokiru's nods he places his hand on the butt of the weapon. "Boris!" Mira snaps, as she notices that he is not beside her. Whirling around, she notices that "Boris" has been stopped by some woman asking nosy questions about his wounds. Pesky doctors. How she hated them. Nothign but trouble. Always asking questions. She hesitates for a moment, knowing she could probably make a break for it, but it would mean dooming Simon to the clutches of the doctor and the two marines. Making her deicision, she steps back towards Simon (always getting in trouble, wasn't he?) and says, "He's fine. We just ran into some mean critters down there. All in a days work." It didn't seem to occur to her that no one was buying the whole sewer cleaner story. Or to the fact that it was utterly ridiculous in teh first place. "Right Boris? You're okay, right?" she asks, nodding a lot at him in a rather odd fashion. "Uh..." Simon says, not at all intelligently. His attention is at that moment wholly divided between Mira, Dawn, the pair of marines, and the stranger that is Rahvin as he addresses him and backs away in defense. "Uh..." Simon repeats. His vocabulary seems to have once more been hamstrung. Finally, he blurts in Mira's direction. "Matilda! Yes... sewer animals. Clean up. Report out. Uh... in, I mean." The words jumble out of his mouth in a mix, and he says, shaking his head to Dawn. "I'll be okay. Really. It was an unfortunate..." He stops once more, and looks back toward Rahvin. He could try and keep lying to each of them, but what was it going to get him? He really wasn't much good at lying anyway. With a sigh, he turns his attention back toward Mira, resigning himself to the idea that they were, in fact, cornered. It's then that he notices the guard named 'Sean' move toward his weapon and toward Mira, and something in him snaps. Eyes widening, drawing on the True Source for speed and energy, Simon's misshapen right hand moves down to his waist and then up toward Dawn's neck as he takes a step forward. His left hand moves around the woman's waist, and in the span of a heartbeat, he's pressed up against her with one end of his lightstaff pressing against her throat. "Back away! Now!" Rahvin's eyes widen and his mouth drops open at Simon's action. His suprise is short lived as he drops to a kneeling position with one hand on his blaster. He hurriedly looks about for cover. ...And suddenly, Cort finds his attentioned jarred momentarily. It's not an unfamiliar feeling for him. Looking up into the distance, he notices the crowd forming around someone or something... Though, he has a pretty good idea of just /what/ it may be. Cautiously, he begins to make his way towards the group, circling around them slightly. It is then, when the oh so familiar faces of Mira and Simon become apparent to him. Over and over again, he had watched the survelliance video of their crash landing on Caspar. The fire fight, the explosion, and a strange version of a familiar weapon. It appears, that he just might be able to cross two items off that forming list. That would be nice. Dawn gasps as she is grabbed and wiggles in Simon's arms, "Lokiru!" she shouts as she quickly quietens when the light saber is placed at her throat. Terror washes over her face as her curly red hair wips Simon in the face while she thrashes until the light saber is placed. Lokiru suddenly whips his blaster from it's holder and quickly aims it at the man holding Dawn, "Sir, drop that weapon! This is the CDU Marines. We will fire!" Sean also whips his blaster from it's holder and immediately aims it at Mira, "Ma'am do not move! We have orders to take you and your friend into custody!" as he maneuvers closer to Mira holding the pistol a few feet from her face. Collier walks into the square from the east. Collier has arrived. "Boris!" Mira admonishes as Simon blows their great cover. What was he thinking? But it wasn't like she hadn't been in this situation before. He would tell her to get down. Or run. Or hide. Or one of the above. It seemed that whenever she went out in public with him, she ended up running or ducking or hiding behind him, with blaster bolts flying all around her head. And today, it seemed was no exception. But he always managed to make it out okay. So she prepares to dart. Until the guard points a pistol at her face. That made matters rather difficult. "You'll be sorry when those baby SarCrocs grow up and end up in your toilet!" she wails loudly, making no other move but to put her hands out in front of her, displaying that she is wholly unarmed. "They'll bite you. Bite you right in the behind! Let us go to work!" There are three switches on the standard lightstaff built by the _Selas_ of Telgosse, where Simon Sezirok calls home. The center switch engaged both ends of the weapon at once, and was what Simon always used since his skill with the weapon required both ends to be active. The other two switches were used to engage the ends individually. Simon never used them. As the marines aim their weapons at he and Mira... specifically Mira... the frown that creased Simon's brow deepens, and he concentrates a small flow of the True Source toward engaging one of the buttons on his weapon. For a fleeting moment, he was unsure if he pressed the switch and the weapon came to life with a snap and a hum. Fortunately for himself, and for his captive, the green end that extended from the shaft in his hand was away from the red haired Sarian's throat. "Enough is en-" he starts to yell, then stops. A distint look enters his eyes, and for a moment, there is fear on his countenance, as though his soul had been touched by an icy finger. For a maddening moment, he nearly engages the other switch on his lightsaber, and a shiver of convulsion runs through him. "Show yourself!" he shouts. To who he is addressing it is unclear. With an almost too casual gait, the black leather clad figure of Captain James K'Cusi struts into the square, all alone. With his shiny sword at his side, and a happy smile on his face, he appears all too benign to the happenings. That is, until, his eyes recognize Simon and Markus. With Simon holding his shiny shaft against a woman's neck. And the both of them being held at bay with blasters from Marines. He stares at the happenings, before trotting forward, hiding the smirk that seems all to apparent. He lifts a finger to an ear inconspicuously, slipping a finger inside to press against some little hidden device thingy, masking it as an itch. And then, he's upon the entourage, fully prepared to enter himself into the little acting job himself. Unfortunately, Simon decides to play with his shaft. His mouth, hanging half open with him ready to play his part in the play, closes simply, and he blinks. "Hey, Boris, what's got you and all these nuts riled up? I thought you were supposed to be on inspection duty... have you taken your medications today? Collier rounds the corner on foot. He smiles to the place where a marine should be on duty in the square and finds the post unmanned. His ears perk and his tail stills as he looks about the square hoping that the Marine is just remiss and that nothing realy important has called him away. His wolfine eyes quicky find him and his partner with wepaons drawn and trained. He takes a sniff in getting the scent of the scene as his own paw draws forth is side arm as he watches the situation intently as if making tactical decsiions.; Collier readies a Kylan-3 Heavy Blaster Pistol Dawn's unconciously raise to her throat as she grabs Simon's arm, her eyes staring at the glowing tip of the light staff. Lokiru says, "Sir, I must say one more time," with a bit more gruff this time, "PLEASE, put down that weapon! I am ordered to fire if the opportunity arises!" At this distance, it is a bit difficult for Cort to pick up Simon's shouting, but through the Force, all becomes clear. His movement through the crowd becomes easy as they all turn to gawk at what has turned into a hostage situation. The apprentice finds himself behind Mira, Simon, and their hostage, facing the people who had pulled there weapons. Choices, choices. Cort decides to play it cool for now, reaching out with his magic to his brethren. Sean stands up straighter as he quickly turns to the other approaching individual and aims his weapon at him, then quickly returning to Mira, swinging back and forth between the two he quickly shouts into his comlink, "We need back up in the square!" Well, there really wasn't a whole heck of a lot that Mira coudl do with the blaster pointed at her head. So, like a good girl, she continues to stand still, screaming about alligators and crocodiles and sewers. What else could she do? The square was rapdily filling with people who didn't seem entirely friendly. People, who, in fact seemed about ready to kill them. And then she notices K'Cusi. She had met him in an alley earlier this week and he was a close personal friend of hers. "Hello Hello!" she yells, not moving her hands an inch. Just making more noise. "Hello, my hovercar! Hello!" She couldn't remember his real name. Again, that distant look in enters Simon's eyes despite Mira's screaming and ramblings. For a moment, it's as if the entire square had faded away into grayness, leaving Simon in a hazy void with only a disembodied voice speaking to him. It's momentary, but long enough for Simon's grip on his prisoner to loosen, reminding him of her own fear and discomfort. The weapon in Simon's hand grows quiet as he disengages it, and slowly, he pushes Dawn away from him. There was no winning in this situation, but perhaps there was some honor in the people. It was the only chance he had. "I've let her go," Simon calls. "No one needs to be hurt here." Bazil pages: A glum look is what K'Cusi proffers simply, staring at the various persons. The charade was pretty futile. He simply stares at the bunch, shaking his head in dismay. Every day he was growing weary of Caspian soil. It was hostile. Almost to the point of the Empire. And this pose is very lame, because I just woke up in my chair. So, it's pretty sucky. K'Cusi just sort of watches boredly. Collier's keen senses narrow on the pair, watching thier pupils under the sodium illumination. His weapon rises as Simon seems to give in. He move slowly csoer to the scene still not infringing upon it. Dawn finally takes a deep breath as she breathes again, her hand to her throat as she feels for any injury. Feeling none, she quickly turns and faces Simon, still standing a few inches from him, not moving, just looking at him curiously, not angrily. Cort sighs briefly at the release of the hostage. To him, that woman was the duo's ticket to freedom. Well, so much for that plan. Instead, he decides to simply play the waiting game. He remains still in the crowd, the Dark Jedi appearing to be an innocent bystander in this game of twisting fates. His eyes look at those nearby him, a sadistic plan forming in his mind, should he have to cause a distraction. A few feet away from him, a young woman watches the ongoing events, her mouth slightly parted in awe. Lokiru raises his weapon higher as he moves in closer to Simon, grabbing Dawn by the arm and pulling her away behind him. "Drop the weapon Sir!" Mira tosses Simon a glance over her shoulder as she hears the familiar noise of a lightsaber deactivating. What was he doing now? As he announces that he surrenders, she drops her hands to her sides limply, finally realizing that all her screeching and yelling about crocodiles in the bathroom really isn't helping matters at all. It was only adding confusion to the matter. And while that wasn't necessarily a bad thing sometimes, it probably wasn't going to help now. In fact, she just drops down and sits on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and waiting patiently for whatever to happen to happen. Making sudden movements like dropping down to one's knees is probably a good way to get yourself shot. But Mira was really quite tired of standing. Drop his weapon. For a moment, he considers doing exactly that, and being grateful to be rid of it. At times, it was far heavier than it looked, weighing down on his shoulders like the weight of the whole galaxy. People reacted to it in fear, turning that fear to the bearer of the weapon, and treating him with disdain or worse. Well, since Corellia, anyway. To be rid of it could mean an end, to this blasted chase on Caspar, if nothing else. But no... it was his heritage, all that he had left of a birthright, if it could be called such. Crafted by his own hand after meditation and weeks of hard work, it was an extension of him, and not something he could easily part with. Turning his eyes toward the cylinder in his hand, he flicks a glance toward Mira a moment, then looks looks toward Dawn with his head still bowed. Concentrating, he draws on the True Source, pulling it and directing it toward the woman with a precision. A distraction was what they needed now... and if Simon was correct in his assessment, this stranger he'd taken hostage briefly would be a loud one. Dawn suddenly screams as she drops to the ground hugging herself in extreme pain, her body shakes tremendously as her screams continue. Collier moves in to support the two troupers, his weapon steady in his hand. As Dusten seems in pain his eyes narrow on the suspects whie he speaks to the marines, "You got back up coming? Call medical too." ! Sidra has arrived. As the hostage falls to the ground, a brief ripple in the Force flows through out the area, giving Cort a welcomed chill within his soul. Interesting, he muses to himself. This one isn't like the other's he had encountered. He wonders silently where he had learned a trick like that. Perhaps this encounter will prove to be more interesting than he had originally though. Suddenly, Cort's own distraction begins to form. The woman who had once stood peacefully beside him, finds herself flung into the air, being suspended some twenty feet above the hard ground of the square. She flings her arms wildly, contradicting the relatively motionless, peaceful stance of the Dark Jedi. His eyes flutter slightly, slits of hazel showing through from time to time. "Help! Oh god..." she screams, as she begins to float towards the others, her height increasing gradually. "Oh please..." she begs in disbelief of what's happening. "This can't be happening!" For a brief moment, she wonders if she's asleep in the bedroom of her fourty-fifth floor apartment. But unfortunately for her, this nightmare is all too real. Dawn screams as she shudders in pain. In the back of the crowd, the med crews wait until the scene is secure before going in. Mira's eyes widen as, just as she had tried to help lesson the chaos in the square, that insane things start to happen without her causing them. People rolling around on teh ground. Others flying in the air. And here she was just sitting in a boring fashion, the guard still pointing a blaster at her head. Now, blasters were something of a mystery to Mira, really. She had never been allowed to play with them, or even look at them very closely, as her parents were always concerned that she woudl hurt herself. In fact, most people who knew her at all felt that she would probably hurt herself with one. Imagine that. Mira looks back and forth between the woman screaming and the other woman screaming, but who was also flying. She is most tempted to join the fun and scream too. Scream a little song. But she doesn't. That might be wierd. What a wonderful night for a stroll through fountain square, Sidra, fresh from yet another night of drinking a wee bit too much, moves from the West Blake street into the square. She stops dead in her tracks and her jaw drops to the ground as she hears screaming and sees the shuffling of the med crew. Sid's eyes widen as she spots the woman hanging in the air and she mutters, "Holy farkin' hell...' as she tries to push her way through the crowd to get a better look to no avail. Sean and Lokiru suddenly twist and turn as the chaos erupts, their pistols dropping slowly as they watch what ensues, looking back to med crew and the flying woman. They glance at each other and become confused as to whom to aim at first. Collier whirls at this new distraction loosing full focus of the pair that are now to his flank. He moves for the woman in distress that is near cort, "Tyllin full or soemthing?" He muters under his dog breath, loping the short distance towards the new development as if assuming the other two marines wil keep the other situation in hand. Simon had wanted a good distraction, and there was more here now than he had bargained for. A prickling sensation of danger lingers at the edges of his senses, beyond the nearness of the blasters or the Caspian soldiers. It was the source of the voice that touched his soul, the wielder of the True Source that flung the woman into the air. Numbly, Simon thinks about how she would likely die. A pity for her. Mira was of more importance though in the grand scheme of things, and the guns in the guard's hands were dangerously moving to and away from her. This wouldn't do. Flicking his hand in their direction, the guns roll up and out of thier distracted hands, skittering away upon hitting the pavement as if kicked. Before the first blaster has hit the ground, however, Simon moves toward Mira, slipping his hands beneath her armpits and hauling her roughly to her feet. He half drags her a few steps in the process, trying to angle them away from the still armed fellow while still taking them toward the street leading to the New Republic Embassy. "Come on!!" The guards stand stunned as their weapons are knocked out of their hands. As soon as Mira realizes what is going on, as she feels Simon lifting her to her feet, she scurries to help him along, beginning to run as soon as she hits the ground in a standing position. And run she does. For someone wearing a cloak which was clearly too long for her. A cloak which was heavy and wet to top it off, she doesn't run very badly. In fact, some might be inclined to call her speedy. Of course, today the guards were probably not marvelling at her running prowess. They were, more likely, trying to figure out a way to kill her or knock her down before she got out of range. But that could not be helped. Out of the Sewer, Into the Fire